


I wanna take you somewhere (so you know I care)

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Adult Harry, Adult Louis, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Beautiful, Cave, Climbing, Cock Tease, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Parents, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry is a Tease, Hotels, I actually did it, Kid Fic, Love Hotels, M/M, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Married Life, Married Sex, Photographer Harry, Planet, Planets, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Sea, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Space AU, Space Flight, Teasing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Work Up For Adoption, YES YOU HEAR ME, YOLO, because obviously louisandharry are twin flames, but i am never comfortable with it, but oh well, can you believe i wrote a fic with smut, depends how you look at it, expedition - Freeform, husbands in space, i fucking wrote smut, i hope you guys are gonna enjoy it, i just AM SO BAD AT WRITING SMUT, i mean i already did write some fics with smut, i never do that, it's an actual hashtag lmao, luxurious hotel, now that's a tag, romantic AU, romantic smut, soul mates, spaceship, that's also another actual hashtag, they're both tease, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: For their 6th wedding anniversary, Louis and Harry climb aboard their spaceship and go to the romantic planet called Adamator.Everything is going well until their spaceship breaks down.It certainly doesn’t stop them from celebrating their anniversary as it should be.or in an alternate universe, the space husbands bang on another planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the planet they go to is called Adamator, which is latin for ‘Lovers’. Also, at some point in the beginning Louis drinks something special drink from their home planet called ‘choy’, which is the word ‘tea’ in Uzbek. Because, you know... Louis loves tea.
> 
> Title from the song “Another Love” by Tom Odell.
> 
> As usual, I do not own One Direction.
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely friend Liz (twitter: [@Dont_Stop_Larry](https://twitter.com/Dont_Stop_Larry) // AO3: [Dont_Stop_Larry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry)) for being my beta.
> 
> The edit is mine but the pictures aren't. Credits to the owner!

Everything was going fine, until it wasn’t.

Louis and Harry were on the circuit, en route to Amasius, the capital of the romantic planet Adamator, when Louis’ eyes are caught by the red signal on his screen.

Suddenly a _beep_ sound fills the air.

“What was that?” Harry asks behind Louis’ back.

Louis is sitting in the driver’s seat, while Harry is going through his bag in the cabin. As soon as the beep sound intensifies, Harry takes place in the co-pilot chair again, joining his husband at the controls.

“Erm, I think...” Louis pauses, frowning as his finger slides on the screen to go through the problem. “I think Aries is–”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Aries – their spaceship – suddenly quivers with a rumbling sound before everything goes quiet and still. The whole spaceship sinks into darkness, the lights going off and screens shutting down.

Thank God it’s still daylight outside, so they're not completely left in the dark.

There’s a short silence where both boys don’t move, stunned by the sudden turn of event. Then Harry speaks.

“Did Aries suddenly just cease to function?” There’s a hint of surprise in his tone, which only adds guilt to Louis’ feelings.

The latter internally winces, because the problem they’re encountering is his fault, though Harry doesn't know that yet.

“What happened?” Harry quizzes, turning his head to look at his husband. When Louis doesn't answer, Harry presses on with a tilt of his head, “Louis…”

Louis winces, and this time, it shows on his face. “Louis!” Harry’s eyes go wide, mouth agape in realization. “Did you forget to fill up earlier when we entered the zone?”

Louis grimaces. “Well... Yeah but–”

Harry throws his hands up, looking away. “I can’t believe it!”

Louis stutters for a moment before collecting himself. “But that guy who sold me the gas told me it would last till we reached the city!” he vindicates. “That we didn’t need to stop at the gas station of the planet!”

Harry gives him a look. “But we needed to stop at the station anyways!”

Louis glares at his spouse. “Yes,” he replies with a high pitched voice, "because you wanted to pee and buy snacks! It’s not like we have a bathroom in here!” he says, gesturing his right arm at the small cabin that was Aries.

Harry makes an offended noise. “And so what!? We stopped mainly because you were supposed to feed Aries! What do you think stations are for, Louis? We came here from afar! We had to refuel at some point!”

Okay well... True. They did travel 2,959 miles from their home planet, Flobunia, to the well-known romantic planet destination, Adamator.

It’s a planet with many islands clumped fairly closely together around the equatorial region, a planet where it's always hot and the ground is pink and the grass is purple. The majority of the islands are desert, except for the largest island, Boscora, where you can find the most prestigious city with a population of 377,374 inhabitants: Amasius.

In Amasius, there are numerous hotels and palaces surrounded by the azure water all around; a perfect landscape for a romantic weekend getaway. Well, when you get there, anyway.

Louis and Harry heard a lot of good things about the place, and for their wedding anniversary, Louis surprised Harry with a booked luxurious suite at the top of the Uthiay, a hotel that provides the best comfort with custom furnishing and airy rooms that are light and bright with huge glass windows framing stunning sea views. They also have an amazing spa reputation, and... Well, Harry loves pampering and lives for all of the relaxation stuff. He literally hit the roof when he got Louis’ surprise, and covered Louis’ face with kisses.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. “Gas on this planet is expensive! I bought that gas cylinder for a very reasonable price, and it was supposed to last! The guy guaranteed me that!”

Harry shakes his head with a sigh, slumping against his seat. “You need to stop doing that.”

Sometimes, Louis kind of loses it and doesn’t know when to stop when it comes to new inventions and stuff. He tends to buy a lot of things that sometimes turn out to suck, even when the seller raved on and on about how great it was.

So yeah, Louis comes across a lot of charlatans. In Louis’ defence, Harry always believes stupid ads on TV. Last time, he paid 60 flobs – their money on their planet – for a shampoo that was supposed to make your hair grow faster. It was a load of bullshit. So really, Harry had no right to talk to Louis about being gullible. (Harry was so disappointed that Louis had gone to all the shops in the city and bought an expensive shampoo that actually works. The smile on Harry’s face afterwards was priceless, and Louis has to admit: he loves Harry's long hair.)

“I wanted to save our money to treat you, darling,” Louis says with a pout, looking at Harry and batting his eyelashes.

At that, Harry’s entire face softens and a huge smile making its way on his lovely face. He coos at Louis, standing up from his seat to graciously sit on Louis’ lap, straddling him.

“How very thoughtful of you, my love.” He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, whose hands automatically find their way on Harry’s waist, as always.

Harry leans in, his lips immediately connecting with Louis’. Harry’s tongue enters Louis’ mouth, searching for its other half, and Louis gives in, giving Harry only a moment of what he craved before pulling away.

Harry whines at that.

Louis smirks. “Don’t want to start making out right now. I have a lot of things planned for you this weekend,” he announces smugly.

Harry makes an interested noise, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, I see. I look forward to it,” he whispers, rolling his hips. Louis’ body naturally reacts, and he glares at Harry.

Harry smiles at Louis, pleased with himself, before standing up. “Anyway,” he sighs, amusement still present in his tone, “I’m going to call a breakdown spaceship.” He heads towards the back of their spaceship, and Louis turns his seat to watch Harry go.

Harry presses the red button against the wall to open the door, and then looks over his shoulder as it opens. “And who knows...” he trails off, raising an eyebrow, “while we wait, we might as well enjoy it. You’re not the only one who has plans.” And with that, he leaves the room with a slight wiggle of the hips.

Louis snorts, shaking his head slightly.

He cannot wait for this weekend.

☄

They learn that they have to wait two and half hours for the nearest breakdown spaceship to get to them.

Louis welcomes the wonderful news with a groan, and he promptly makes himself a cup of choy, a special hot drink from their home planet that Louis has been fond of since he was a kid. His mother, Jay, does it the best, but Louis has had to manage without her for the past few years.

Well, sort of.

Harry almost makes choy as well as Jay does, and that’s the reason Louis married Harry in the first place. (Okay, not really, but Harry got a lot of points in his favour when he made his first cup of choy tea for his and Louis’ third date.)

Harry makes himself an organic green drink, and they sip their beverages in a comfortable silence, their feet resting on the instrument panel.

Of course, their ship had to stop working in the middle of a desert land, with pink grounds as far as their eyes can see. The sky is tainted with the same flesh-colour, with some small fluffy clouds floating across the roseate sky.

Louis’ eyes admire the scenery, his gaze lingering on some rocky landscape, standing against the sky a few miles away. The rock is as salmon as the rest of the planet, but somehow Louis wants to have a look, wants to get out of the spaceship and explore the surroundings.

He slams his cup against the panel, perhaps a bit too hard, if Harry’s surprised look is anything to go by, and turns his body fully towards his husband. “Wanna go explore the area, Haz?”

Harry’s eyes drift towards the rocks away. “Yeah, I was thinking about that, too.” He turns to smile at Louis. “You get the bags with the reserves?” Louis nods. “I’ll deal with the emergency kit.”

Louis rolls his eyes at that. “We’re only walking a short distance. Nothing will happen.”

It’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. “And this is exactly why I am the one who always considers preventive measures in this relationship,” he mumbles. “And you know, prevention is–”

“Better than cure, yeah, yeah, yeah...” Louis grunts, which only makes Harry grin in satisfaction.

Harry pecks Louis on the mouth quickly before leaving to get their things. “Let’s go on an adventure!” he cheers, bouncing happily, and Louis can’t help but smile.

His husband is silly, but Louis loves him so much.

☄

It takes them thirty minutes to reach the cliff, but it turns out to be a lot more interesting than it had had looked from a distance.

They arrive at what Harry can only describe as a spectacular place. They’re standing near a canyon, the sound of water falling almost deafening, but so peaceful, with lavender grass and the cerulean sea spreading majestically in front of them. The coastline is varied, dramatic and rugged, cut with caves, gullies, canyons, and sheer cliffs.

“Wow,” Louis breathes out in awe.

Harry turns his head to grin at him. “Told you it would be worth it to climb all those rocks.”

Louis looks at him with a small smirk. “I only complained three times.”

They had to climb very high, and as much as Louis isn’t afraid of heights, he still feels a bit dizzy when he gets off the ground, knowing that he might fall at any time. But the view is definitely worth it.

Harry chuckles, shaking his head slightly. Louis doesn’t say anything else, already lost in contemplation of his husband.

Harry looks good in this pink surrounding, sweat glistening on his skin and a few stray curls of hair stuck to his forehead. His bun is a bit tousled, and Louis wants nothing more than trail his fingers through his boy’s hair and make a mess of it. Well, he just wants to make a mess of Harry, period.

Louis licks his lip hungrily, thinking of their suite waiting for them at the luxury hotel. He thinks about what he is going to do to his lovely husband later... It is going to be promising.

As if Harry’s reading his mind (he probably is, after all, they are so connected), he gives Louis an alluring smile, looking at him under his eyelashes.

“What a beautiful and perfect hidden little spot we have here...” Harry sighs dreamily, stretching his arms for good measure.

They’re both wearing their black one-suit flight suit, and it’s actually starting to get very, very hot. Harry looks down at himself, and briefly looks up at Louis with a smile. He starts pulling down his zipper at the front slowly, raising his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes at his husband’s attitude, letting out a small chuckle. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me,” Harry retorts back automatically, shaking his collar slightly to fan himself. “Don’t deny it.”

They enjoy the view a few more minutes, Harry taking the opportunity to snap some pictures with his brand new camera. He doesn’t even want to drink, even though they’re thirsty from their climbing, and Louis eventually has to hide the camera behind his back until Harry finally decides to drink his bottle of water.

Louis watches his husband gets in position, sometimes stranding straight and still to snap something afar, then crouching down to snap something on the rocks. Louis enjoys the show, sipping his drink contently.

They’re about to go back to their ship when Harry decides to go pee behind some rocks, leaving Louis to gather their things and put them in the backpack.

“Hey, Lou!” calls Harry a few seconds later, his voice echoing.

“Coming!” Louis replies, slipping on the bag over his shoulder. He joins Harry who’s standing in front of a cave entrance, and Harry turns to look at Louis, arching an eyebrow in question. Louis smirks.

“Grab the electric torch and off we go.”

Harry beams, obeying.

The cave is at the top of the cliff, so it is without surprise that Louis and Harry find themselves going down once they are inside. They move slowly, careful not to fall since they didn’t think to attach safety wires, and end up at the bottom in a relatively short time.

Louis stumbles in his last few steps, and he lifts his head as soon as he hears Harry exclaim in amazement. “Wow.”

They’ve just entered a small lava cave with a small lake, the water as cerulean as the sea outside.

“Wow,” Louis concedes with a small whistle that echoes in the cave. He places his hands on his hips, looking at Harry. “This is nice and cosy, isn’t it?”

Harry nods eagerly, and then holds out his hands toward Louis. “Can you give me my camera again, please?”

Louis obliges, and as soon as the device is in Harry’s hand, Louis knows he might as well make himself comfortable.

It’s strangely hot down here, and he isn’t surprised to learn that, and when Harry puts his hand in the lake, the water is actually heated.

“It’s like a thermal spring,” Harry says with a smile, bringing his camera to his face to take a shot of the light on the water, provided by a hole in the wall.

Harry loses himself a few more minutes, but Louis is used to it. He enjoys it, because he really does like to watch Harry be in his element, passionate and concentrated. But what he enjoys most is Harry’s surprised look when he finally turns to Louis.

“Lou, oh my god,” Harry exclaims, wide-eyed, his camera almost falling from his hands.

Louis had slipped off his suit, clothes, and underwear, and is now standing completely naked in front of his husband, in this little heavenly cavern.

Louis smirks, pleased. He stretches his body, just like Harry did earlier (but this time, Louis has a lot of less layers on his body), and he hears, rather than sees, Harry gulping.

“Oh my nebula, you look even more exquisite in this surrounding.”

Louis chuckles and is about to reply, but the sound of the camera taking a snapshot stops him.

“Did you really just take a picture of me naked, Harold?” asks Louis with a raised eyebrow, even if the answer is obvious.

Harry lowers the camera from his face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Yes, I did. You have a problem with that?” he inquires with a smirk, putting down the camera carefully.

Louis shifts on his feet, slowly walking forward, toward Harry. “Mmh, maybe.”

“Oh, really?” Harry says, his tone of voice changing as Louis’ fingers reach Harry’s zipper. “What are you gonna do about it, then?” he asks, entertained.

Louis smiles seductively, lowering the rest of the zipper. “Mmh, I have a few ideas,” he whispers, letting his hands wander on Harry’s now exposed chest.

Harry doesn’t move as Louis’ left hand starts caressing his skin, his index finger rubbing Harry’s nipple. And then, without warning, Louis twists it, making Harry chuckle breathlessly. He is way too accustomed to Louis’ nimble fingers teasing him.

“Get this off, then, baby,” Louis whispers, sliding Harry’s suit off of his shoulder and nipping lightly at his collar bone.

Harry happily obliges, slipping out of his suit, clothes, and underwear in a flash. As soon as he’s naked, Louis’ hands find their way on Harry’s smooth skin, his arms wrapping around Harry’s neck as their mouths connect in a heated kiss. Harry’s hand flies to Louis’ waist, gripping his hips gently and bringing him closer. Their crotches rub against each other, no barrier between their hot skin, and they moan in unison.

“I want you right now,” Harry demands, his hot breath against Louis’ mouth.

“You have me,” Louis replies innocently, kissing him and tracing Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue, making Harry squirm with want.

“You know what I mean,” Harry mumbles against his lips, rolling his hips to get the friction he craved.

Louis grins. “Yes, I know.”

Harry groans, kissing Louis one last time before sliding to his knees, his hands still holding on to Louis’ beautiful curvy waist. Louis heaves a sigh, eyes sparkling in anticipation. He never gets tired of this view: his beautiful husband on his knees for him, an angel face but with a very dirty and talented mouth that would cause the downfall of many, if not all, celestial beings.

Harry smirks, knowing the effect he has on Louis. He bites his lip, more in a seductive manner than anxious one, and wastes no time in surging forward, taking Louis in his mouth. The latter’s hands pressingly tangle in Harry’s hair, his whole body reacting to Harry’s wet mouth and tongue swirling around the tip of his dick.

“Fuck, oh my fucking galaxy,” Louis moans in pleasure, and he feels the vibration of Harry’s soft chuckle. Louis’ moans go up a few pitches, and in retaliation, he tugs on Harry’s hair, who only moans in return, pulling off and leaving a trail of saliva connecting his mouth and Louis’ cock.

Harry’s hand slides up Louis thigh, reaching his ass and cupping one cheek in his hand, his other reaching for Louis’ cock and pumping it slowly.

“Haz,” Louis gasps, biting his lip and closing his eyes, just concentrating on how amazing his husbands feel on his body.

Harry pulls back and looks up at Louis as he pumps faster. He savours the physical reaction on Louis’ face: eyes shut, lip caught between his teeth, reddened cheeks. He makes a twisting movement with his hand, making Louis’ mouth open wide as he let out a loud moan.

“You’re gonna…need to stop…” Louis almost pants, briefly opening his eyes to look down at his husband.

“Why?” Harry asks innocently, turning his hand and licking Louis’ tip.

“Ugh…fuck,” Louis exclaims, almost choking on his words as his hips twitched forward, chasing the heat of Harry’s mouth. “Want to come inside you, baby.”

It’s Harry’s turn to choke, nodding eagerly. “Okay, yeah…I’m totally okay with that.”

Louis smiles, reaching for the pack and pulling out a blanket, and then he slowly guides Harry into a laying position (Louis can’t believe he complained when Harry packed the blanket in the bag in the first place, but he’s glad he did).

He is quick to attack Harry’s mouth again. Louis loves Harry’s mouth, he can’t deny it. But when they are like this, in the moment of sex, on the edge of connecting their bodies, Harry’s lips are more than sinful. They can destroy Louis in less than two seconds.

Louis is quick to open Harry up, one hand at Harry’s hole, working him open, and the other moving gently over his chest. Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair before sliding it down to Harry’s face, caressing the soft skin. Then he moves it down to Harry’s torso, playing and pinching Harry’s nipples. Harry writhes under him, gasping. He’s always liked a bit of pain, and he loved having his nipples played with. Louis continued this, scissoring the fingers of his other hand back and forth to open Harry up even more.

Harry is already sweating, moving his head in all directions under the vague of pleasure, letting out soft groans. Sometimes he would stop making noises, and Louis would look down at his beautiful husband, admiring the way Harry sinks his teeth into his lips, trying to be quiet. But Louis wants to hear him, wants to hear Harry’s moans resonating in the cave.

Harry lets outs a loud moan when Louis’ fingers brush his prostate, his body jerking. “I’m ready, Lou, fuck I need you in me…” he splutters, his voice deep and gravely.

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. Usually, he’d tease Harry longer, but this time he’ll wait until later, when they’re in their hotel room on a soft bed. For now, he just wants to bury himself inside his husband.

Harry lets out a long exhale when Louis’ dick enters him, and Louis’ lips find Harry’s immediately. They kiss messily, Harry’s breathe tickling Louis’ mouth and face when they’re not kissing.

Louis stays still, letting Harry adjust to his size, but it doesn’t take long before his husband urges him to move. Louis shifts his hips, pushing in even more, and Harry lets out a strangled moan, biting Louis’ shoulder. Louis chuckles, cupping Harry’s cheek and bringing their eyes to the same level.

Harry’s eyes are dark, pupils dilated with lust and love, glassy and shining. His face is flushed; his pants are a pleasure to hear, and he is just so beautiful. Louis is a lucky man.

“Lou, I…” Harry squeaks, his cock twitching on his stomach, and Louis speeds up his thrusts, tugging lightly on Harry’s curls.

“You close, baby?” Louis asks, and Harry nods, pressing his lips together, but Louis leans down to kiss him, shoving his tongue between them. “No, let me hear you, Haz. Come for me…”

Harry’s moans halt as his mouth opens slightly, and then he comes, groaning into Louis’ mouth as come paints his chest. Louis thrusts one, two, three more times, and then he’s coming deep inside his husband, words of love and praise on his lips.

☄

They lay in a comfortable silence, Harry’s head resting on Louis’ torso, their breath slowing down.

Louis is enjoying the quietness, running his fingers gently through Harry’s slightly damp hair, when suddenly, Louis’ mobile phone makes a sound.

Harry lifts his head from Louis’ chest, allowing Louis to grab the phone from the backpack.

“It’s from the breakdown spaceship guy,” Louis informs Harry, his eyes scanning the message. “He says he’ll be here in one hour.” He puts the phone back in the bag with a defeated sigh, wanting nothing more than to just lay there with Harry.

“Well,” Harry says, resting his head once again on Louis when he lies back, Louis’ thumb rubbing Harry’s hip. “I have a few ideas of what we might do in the next hour.”

Louis’ chest vibrates under Harry’s head as he laughs. “I swear, you are a menace.”

“No, but...” Harry trails off. “I have something to tell you,” he announces on a serious tone.

Louis arches an eyebrow, watching as Harry props himself up on one elbow, looking down at Louis. He’s biting his lip, looking elsewhere.

“What is it?” Louis asks apprehensively, letting out an anxious chuckle. “You’re making me nervous.”

Harry’s gaze automatically connects with Louis’ at that revelation. “No, don’t be. It’s... Umm, it’s great news, actually.”

Louis sits upright, watching his husband. “What is it?” His eyes search for an answer in Harry’s eyes, but Harry is hiding it from Louis.

“Well…” Harry starts with a small voice, afraid of disturbing the silence around them somehow. “Remember when I told you that my gift for our anniversary would happen later?”

“Mhmm...” Louis nods, because he definitely remembers. His gift for Harry was the booked luxury suite, but Harry had told Louis that he’d have to wait for his.

“Well...” Harry chews on his lips, before sighing. “I was going to wait for us to arrive at the hotel, but these circumstances are pretty good too...” Harry trails off, shrugging.

“What is it, Hazza?” Louis prompts, too curious now to be patient with him.

Harry’s eyes don’t leave his. “I got a letter.” At Louis' inclination of the head, he clarifies: “I got a letter from ZOH.”

Louis’ eyes widen at that. ZOH stands for ‘Zion Orphan Home’, otherwise known as the orphanage in their city where they’ve met a beautiful girl named Aleyda.

“What...” Louis’ voice is barely a whisper. He can’t believe what he is hearing. “What... What did they say?” he inquires, eyes wide with excitement and apprehension. He fears rejection, but surely, Harry wouldn’t announce this _right now_ if it was bad news, right?

“The Commissioner said yes,” Harry breathes out. “We’re allowed to go see Aleyda one last time. We just have to get the Commissioner’s approval, and then... Yeah, once everything is taken care of, she’ll be part of our family.” Louis’ eyes widen as Harry drops the news.

“I kept the letter from you because I wanted to surprise you, but now I’m thinking I should have showed you right away… Are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Louis exclaims.

How could Harry ever think that?

Louis lunges forward, his lips searching for his husband’s mouth, kissing him lovingly. “I’m... I’m over the moon!” he lets out happily, still not believing that this is happening.

Louis and Harry have wanted to start a family for so long, but the adoption process was long and quite complicated. But they were lucky, because it was happening faster than Louis had imagined. It was happening now.

Harry’s smile is as big as Louis’. “I’m so happy,” Harry whispers, biting his lip. “We’re going to be parents, Louis.”

Louis exhales shakily, shaking his head in disbelief. He is so happy. “I can’t wait to have this life with you,” he murmurs, catching Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Harry sighs happily at that, his left hand gripping Louis’ hip as their lips connect once again, their bodies completely pressed up against each other in their enthusiasm and happiness. Louis swallows Harry’s moan, his hand travelling down his body once more.

When the breakdown ship arrives later, and when Louis and Harry finally get to the hotel, they celebrate the news as it should be.

This is definitely the most wonderful wedding anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> **So... Yeah. That happened.**
> 
> **I usually never write smut but... Yeah. Bye now, I'm gonna hide now.**
> 
> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:** [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)   
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
